Une nouvelle innattendue
by chidori2
Summary: Un petit oneshot shonen ai sur mon couple préféré Hiei


Titre : Une nouvelle innatendue

Auteur : Chidori

E-mail : A voir sur mon profil!

Genre : ben euh, one-shot, shonen ai, POV de Kurama

Couple : Hiei&Kurama, Yusuke&Keiko, Kuwabara&Yukina

Source : Yuyu Hakusho

Disclamer : Bon, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon plaisir personnel. Voilà, je trouve cette fic pas top top mais comme y'en a pas assez sur ce couple à mon goût, ben je la mets en ligne. On est jamais mieux servie que par soit même.

PLACE A L'HISTOIRE

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves purent enfin partir. Je rassemble mes affaires et me dirige également vers la sortie. Après avoir fini mes études, j'avais décidé de devenir enseignant en biologie. Alors que je passe la grille de sortie de l'établissement, quelqu'un m'interpelle de façon tout à fait anodine.

"Kurama"

Kurama? Quel est l'imbécile qui vient de m'appeler comme ça? Je me retourne et vois un grand rouquin me faire signe. Evidemment, seul Kuwabara était capable de faire un boulette pareille.

"Kuwabara! Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas m'appeler par vrai nom en public! Mes élèves vont se poser des questions."

"Désolé, j'avais oublié. T'auras qu'à leur dire que c'est ton surnom!"

Sans blague! Je l'aime bien mais qu'est ce qu'il peut être niais des fois, souvent même. Mais bon, voyons voir la raison pour laquelle il vient me voir.

"Bref, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir? Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis le mariage de Yusuke et Keiko donc, je pense que ce n'est pas une simple visite de courtoisie."

Je le sens géné.

"Désolé, mais tu sais, j'ai ouvert une boutique de souvenirs avec Yukina et je n'ai plus vraiment de temps à moi."

"Ahah! Voilà pourquoi tu n'es pas venu au tournoi de cette année."

"Oui, et puis j'en ai assez de me battre je préfère prendre soin de Yukina. Dorénavant, je ne me battrai que pour elle."

Apparemment ce grand dadet était toujours aussi mordu de la princesse de glace. Mais, est-ce que le frère était au courant de tout cela.

"Hiei est-il au courant?"

"Ben . . . En fait pas vraiment. Il faut dire qu'on ne l'a pas revu depuis un bon bout de temps"

"C'est vrai même si j'ai eu l'occasion de le voir au tournoi, je ne le vois plus."

Je soupire légèrement. Ca me fait du mal chaque fois que j'y pense. Il me manque tellement!

"Tu l'aimes vraiment!"

"Comment?"

"Tu oublies que mon pouvoir a augmenté! Je ressens les émotions des autres. Désolé d'avoir lu dans ton coeur mais de toute façon, ça se voit sur ton visage."

Touché! Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, aussi je décide de détourner la conversation.

"C'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça ne m'avance guère sur la raison de ta venue!"

"Ah oui, c'est vrai. Keiko est encore enceinte et, cette fois, ils aimeraient que ce soit toi le parrain."

"Très bien, dans ce cas, je passerai les voir. Maintenant, excuses-moi mais j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attends, alors je dois te laisser."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprend. Moi aussi je dois me hâter! A un de ses jours, passes nous voir à la boutique!"

"Pas de problème."

Sur ces mots, il part en courant tandis que je prend la direction opposé. Cette discussion m'a fait mal. Je n'aime pas parler de Hiei et encore moins de ce que je ressens pour lui. Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment. Tout à mes pensées, je me sens observé.

"Qui est là?"

"Un messager, seigneur Kurama"

Une créature des plus hideuses s'approche de moi, une lettre à la main qu'elle me remet.

"Vous êtes convié au mariage de la maîtresse des ténèbres"

J'eus l'impression que mon coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'il me dit ces mots. Pourvu que . . .

"Un mariage, mais avec qui?"

"Son fidèle bras droit bien sûr."

Et sur ces mots, il disparut tout comme mon espoir. Je suis anéanti. Hiei et cette stupide machine ambulante que l'on peut à peine qualifier de femme vont se marier. J'espère seulement qu'il sera heureux. En tout cas, en ce qui me concerne je ne peux plus l'être et je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je rentre à mon appartement, la tête basse.

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'éparpille des graines autour de mon lit et je m'allonge sur ce dernier. Je ferme les yeux et active mon pouvoir afin de faire germer les graines. Les plantes poussent rapidement avant de soudainement s'enflammer. Je commence à ressentir très fortement la chaleur, et alors que les premières flammes s'apprêtent à venir lécher mes vêtements, la chaleur disparait.

Qu'est-ce que? J'ouvre les yeux et vois alors que toutes mes fleurs ont fané.Quelqu'un avait certainement absorbé les flammes pour qu'elles se fanent ainsi. Mais qui a bien pu réaliser un tel exploit sans que je ne puissse détecter son pouvoir. Serait-ce? Non, impossible, mais alors qui? Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir.

"Qui as osé?"

En guise de réponse, je reçois une gifle, qui, m'ayant surpris, manque de me faire perdre mon équilibre.

"C'est moi!"

Non! Cette voix, c'est . . .

"Hiei?"

"En personne! Espèce de crétin, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris?"

"Mais comment?"

"Botan m'a averti qu'elle avait vu ton nom marqué sur le carnet d'Emma."

"Je vois. On ne me laisse donc plus mourir en paix."

Il me prend par les épaules et me secoue.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Reprends toi bon sang! Tu oublies que nous sommes tes amis. On sera toujours là pour toi. Maintenant expliques-moi!"

Je commence à rire. Un rire hystérique bien entendu.

"Et c'est toi qu'il envoye pour me sauver. C'est vraiment trop drôle."

"Kurama, c'est normal, je . . ."

"Non, n'en dis pas plus, gardes tes mots doux pour ta future femme!"

"Ma future femme? Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là? Je ne vais pas me marier."

Là, je ne comprend plus.

"Mais je viens de recevoir une invitation!"

"Ah oui, j'avais oublié de te dire, je ne suis plus le bras droit de Miroku. Je suis parti parce que j'en avais marre."

"Quoi? Mais je croyais que tu aimais ce boulot."

"Oui mais, bon, voilà quoi . . ."

Je n'en revenais pas.

"Mais, passons ce sujet. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?"

"Ben, je . . ."

Il s'approche de moi un sourire au lèvres.

"C'était à cause du mariage, parce que tu pensais que j'aimais Miroku?"

Je détourne la tête en rougissant.

"Pas . . .Pas du tout. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux ca m'est bien égal!"

"Pas moi!"

Je le regarde surpris.

"Quoi?"

"Ca ne m'est pas égal ce que tu peux faire surtout en ce qui concerne ce genre de connerie."

Il se rapproche de plus en plus et je me retrouve acculé contre le mur. Il pose alors ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage. Ca me fait bizarre de le voir aussi grand que moi surtout dans cette situation. Oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire, il en avait assez d'être petit donc je lui avait refilé des plantes magiques de croissance. Le résultat était plus que satisfaisant car chaque fois que je le regardais , j'avais encore plus envie de lui. Mais en cet instant, il est clair que je suis complêtement sous le charme. Je ne cherche même pas d'issue afin de lui échapper. En effet, ça fait trop longtemps que j'attend ce moment.

"Je t'aime Kurama! Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil!"

Je hoche la tête complètement intimidé face à son charisme. J'arrive tout de même à murmurer les mots qui sont restés emprisonnés trop longtemps dans mon coeur.

"Je t'aime aussi. Mais je croyais que. . ."

"Chut! Ne dis plus rien."

Il m'embrasse alors le coin des yeux. Je ne m'étais même pas apercu que je pleurais. Puis, enfin, il m'embrasse sur mes lèvres. Mon coeur bat la chamade alors mon souffle se mélange au sien. Le baiser devient alors de plus en plus passionné. Finalement, nous nous séparons afin de reprendre notre souffle.

"La raison pour laquelle j'ai quitté Miroku, c'est toi, désormais, je serais près de toi pour toujours."

Quant à moi, désormais, je ne souffrirais plus car je serais heureux avec lui pour l'éternité.

FIN

Et voilà, un petit one-shot sur mon couple préféré qui m'as fait bien plaisir et à vous aussi j'espère. Si c'est le cas n'oublié pas de me laisser des reviews, car ça me fait toujours plaisir. Je prévois une autre fic sur ce couple mais avec un crossing-over avec gundamwing. Avis au fan des couples suivants HieiXKurama, 1X2, 3X4. Kisu et


End file.
